


you with the stars in your eyes

by starlightwalking



Series: the wondrous parts of you and I [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Stargazing, Years of the Trees, Young Love, gratuitous star symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: There are stars in Findekáno’s eyes, and Maitimo is mesmerized.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: the wondrous parts of you and I [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979144
Comments: 14
Kudos: 52





	you with the stars in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and canon to the series this is part of, but since this is the first installment chronologically, you don't need to have read the other fics. (Well, just the other fic, singular, at time of posting...)
> 
> Also, have I used this as a fic title before? THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS and besides this time it's all in lower case, hahaha, that's different, right...  
> (it was just too perfect NOT to use again!!)  
> ETA: title from "Hey There" from the musical The Pajama Game. this is the only good lyric in that entire show.

_There are stars in his eyes,_ Maitimo thought distantly as he watched Findekáno. _Stars._ He was beautiful, so beautiful—Maitimo had never seen anyone, anything more beautiful.

He spoke like a merry stream, his words washing over Maitimo gently, calming him, making everything seem alright. Maitimo could make himself dizzy with pointless fears, could weigh his heart down with all the troubles in Arda…but with Finno, he was free. With Finno, he was at peace.

And now, here, far from Telperion’s light where Varda’s heavens shone with a brilliance all their own, Findekáno had stars in his eyes. Maitimo watched them dance and swirl, and he knew suddenly that he would do anything, anything at all, to see Findekáno’s smile every morning and every evening.

 _I love you,_ he thought, tentatively brushing his fingers against Findekáno’s. And then aloud, so soft he could barely hear it: “I love you.”

Findekáno’s chattering ceased, and he turned to look up at Maitimo with those stars shining ever brighter in his night-blue eyes. He smiled softly, twining his fingers with Maitimo’s. Maitimo shivered, leaning into the touch, and felt Findekáno’s sweet breath upon his cheek.

“I love you, too,” Finno murmured. And once, Maitimo would have doubted that—once he would have rationalized those lovely words away—but he was alone with Findekáno and his starlit eyes, and he knew exactly what Finno meant, because he meant it too.

Maitimo leaned down, and Findekáno leaned up, and they met in the middle, lips brushing. Their kiss was soft, slow, and Maitimo held his breath, savoring the moment. Savoring Findekáno.

And then Finno parted his lips, and his tongue brushed against Maitimo’s mouth, and they were tasting one another, exploring, seeing how far this fragile love could go. Slowly, Maitimo shifted a hand to Finno’s back, and Findekáno gasped lightly, sliding into Maitimo’s lap—

Maitimo broke their kiss, tasting hope and starlight on his tongue. Finno’s eyes shone bright with joy, and he knew his own reflected the same.

Their love, he knew, would go deeper and further than any love he’d ever know; any love _anyone_ had ever known, perhaps. But there was time for that to grow, and he didn’t want to rush it. Not when this newness, this tender gladness, felt so light and precious in his heart.

“Maitimo,” Findekáno whispered. “Maitimo.”

“You have stars in your eyes,” he blurted out, and Finno laughed and kissed him again.

“And you have my fëa in your palms,” Findekáno promised.

Maitimo shivered: that was a solemn vow. And yet—he felt it too, that certainty, that eternity that awaited them, and knew they had been bound together long ago.

“Finno,” he said, brushing his cheek. “You are my fëa, dear one. Or half of it, at least—the most wondrous part.”

Findekáno sighed happily, leaning into his embrace. “My love,” he murmured. “That is you—you are my love, all of it, the only one.”

And Maitimo’s heart could burst from the love he felt in that moment, Finno’s and his own, for it was too great to be confined to such insufficient vessels as their hröar. There were no words left to express what he felt, so he simply kissed his beloved once more, and knew that Finno understood.

There were stars in Maitimo’s eyes, too, for Findekáno put them there.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/632464786695782400/you-with-the-stars-in-your-eyes).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
